


All Right Now

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 67 Impala - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Kissing, NSFW, Smut, The Impala - Freeform, baby the impala, the front seat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and reader have some alone time in the Impala.</p><p>This is Season 1-2 Dean, before everything went to hell (pun intended.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Recently at Wizard World I had the chance to sit in a replica of Dean's '67 "Baby" Chevy Impala. The few minutes I was in there I couldn't help but be inspired. It is a beautiful car. I looked over every inch of it, thinking of every scene. And all the stuff I wanted to do in that car, with that man.
> 
> Did I mention the car's interior was autographed by the cast? Fangirl overdose. Smut inspiration ensues. Enjoy darlings!
> 
> Also, I intended for the song to play a part. Follow the link at the beginning.

 

Dean switched out the cassette and [Free’s All Right Now](https://open.spotify.com/track/2ZMEdXxVSRfMshCDBMjt0o) blasted from the Impala’s speakers. He pursed his lips and nodded his head as he started to sing along, raising his eyebrows at me with an evil grin.

 _There she stood in the street_  
_Smiling from her head to her feet_  
_I said, Hey what is this_  
_now maybe, baby,_  
_maybe she’s in need for a kiss_

I looked over at him, my eyes widening as I implied he should turn down the volume. Dean grinned, reaching to turn the volume down slightly.

“Sorry babe.”

I smiled and looked down at the map of Indiana, suspected vampire nests circled in red.

“Looks like we’ve got two nearby, just outside of Cleveland. Sam’s gonna meet us there.”

“Cool,” Dean replied, pulling the car out of its parking spot at our former hotel and heading down the highway.

For a few miles it was comfortable silence, the purr of the Impala’s engine mixing with the music humming between us.

Dean leaned back and looked over at me, his hand slung across the wheel as he took the Impala down roads he’d seen before I'd come along three months ago.

“Come sit next to me.”

“What, without a seatbelt?” I teased as I folded the map and put it on the dashboard.

“I'll keep you safe.” Dean winked and gave me a charming smile that made me shake my head.

“Haha, yeah I bet.” I slid across the bucket seat until I was pressed up next to him. He rested his large hand on my denim clad knee and pressed his shoulder to mine. I relaxed against him, and closed my eyes for a short nap. 

Another mile and Dean’s hand started to creep up my leg, slowly covering ground until he was gripping my inner thigh.

“What're you doing?” I asked with a smile, meeting his eyes that were filled with mischief.

“What, I can't keep my girl close during a road trip?”

“Mhhhmmm.” I leaned my head back against his shoulder with a content sigh.

Slowly Dean’s hand crept further, crossing the top seam of my jeans. He pressed back and forth on the fabric, the friction against my clit making me moan quietly.

“You like that baby?” Dean asked softly.

I nodded as I closed my eyes, relishing in the attention. Dean continued his torment, rubbing the seam up and down until I was moving against his hand.

“Take your jeans off.”

I would've protested to something like that when we were on a job. But I wanted him to touch me. I lifted my hips and wiggled out of my jeans and panties, dropping them on the beige floor board. Dean looked away from the empty road, his eyes moving up my naked legs that were covered in moonlight.

“Fuck, you look so good in my car half naked like that.”

“Touch me.” I responded, leading his hand back to my skin.

Dean nodded, tracing his fingers back up my thigh again to split my pussy lips open, his middle finger sliding across to tease my clit.

“Fuck baby, you're so wet.” Dean muttered, his finger circling my clit. I moaned as he slipped his finger inside me. Dean’s fingers continued as he alternated looks between the road and me, his handsome face clouded between concentration and desire. 

“Please Dean.”

“Mmmmm I love it when you beg me.”

Dean slipped two fingers back inside me, rubbing the heel of his hand against my clit, making me squirm. I held onto his arm as he fingered me, the dark road ahead of us providing this rare private time.

He pulled his fingers out and up across my clit again, teasing until I was moaning loudly, the music a blur in the background. Dean guided three fingers back inside my wet, curling them to tease my g-spot.

I covered his hand in mine, as if I was if I was holding him closer to me, following his motions in this intimate space that was ours. Keeping us safe in this moment of lust and release.

“Oh god. Dean, that feels so good.”

My nipples were sensitive under my T shirt, and I reached to touch them. I moved against my own fingers, closing my eyes as I focused on his fingers massaging my sensitive ridges. I dropped my head onto his shoulder and groaned, Dean matching my noises with growls of his own.

“Fuck baby, you look so hot. Coming in my car like a good girl.”

He bit his lower lip, pleased at how I was falling apart next to him. The light of the gauges on the dash reflected on his face and showed his green eyes were hungry for me.

My naked thighs stuck to the black leather seat as I grinded against his hand, my arms shaking as my orgasm grew. I moaned as he pushed me further, his fingers bringing me to the peak that I knew he would. Arching my back I gripped the edge of the seat as the beginning of my orgasm made me speechless. My hand clasped his forearm, my nails pressing into his skin, and I scrunched my eyes closed as the pleasure lit through me like hellfire.

“Fuck yes, come all over that seat.”

The beams of the car’s headlights mixed with the stars behind my eyelids as I let go. My pussy contracted around his fingers as I came hard, his fingers stroking deep inside me. As I came down I quieted, reveling in my complete satisfaction. My moans turned to gasps as he slowly pulled his fingers away, sweeping past my sensitive clit, leaving me dripping onto the seat.

“Oh my god,” I muttered, dropping my head back as I caught my breath. 

“Yeah.” Dean grinned confidently. He brought his fingers to his perfect pink lips, sucking my cum off.

“Mmmmm...You taste amazing.”

I giggled as I leaned over and gave him a kiss, and then pawwed my hand around the passenger side to find my panties.

Dean coasted onto the shoulder and shut off the car’s engine, shrugging off his brown leather jacket. His lips met mine passionately, his tongue softly crossing mine as he held me tight. 

“Don't put your panties on yet.” He said breathlessly as he pulled his amulet over his neck.

I laughed and pushed him away, shaking my head. “Hey, we don't have time to stop now!”

“Sammy’ll wait. Plus I'll be quick, I promise." His lips traced my neck as he peeled off my hoodie, kicking his boots off under his seat.

“And baby,” Dean looked into my eyes, holding my cheek as he gazed at me with his sexy grin. “It's all right, right now.”

I laughed at his cheesy line and then gave in, following his lead as we fell over the backseat for a few minutes of time alone in the back of the Impala.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten 2016
> 
> Photo credit to the original editor, whoever you are! Can't find your link but we thank you for this picture edit. Holy fuck.


End file.
